


A Time and Place

by AcidicMusings



Series: August lives AU [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, August lives, Collars, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Room 101 at Radisson Blu Hotel in Marseille, be there at 20:00.August sighed and pocketed the burner phone. It didn’t matter where he was; it was part of the deal that August would remain ‘free’ as long as he showed up wherever the hell Hunt told him to go.





	A Time and Place

_Room 101 at Radisson Blu Hotel in Marseille, be there at 20:00._

August sighed and pocketed the burner phone. It didn’t matter where he was; it was part of the deal that August would remain ‘free’ as long as he showed up wherever the hell Hunt told him to go. It would be a 3-hour train ride from Lyon, but he’d make it in time. 

—

At the hotel, August does his best to hide his burn under his thatch of overgrown curls; he hates the attention it draws. “Dimitri Baker,” he told the receptionist. Hunt always sets the reservation under Dimitri Baker.

The room is nicer than what August expects. It’s well lit by the large sliding doors leading to a balcony that overlooks the city. At the room’s center there’s a king-sized bed accented by a green bed runner and skirt. He glanced back to the balcony, the part of him that still thinks like a CIA agent knows that it makes him an easy target. Unsettled, August closes them. 

There’s still a good hour until Hunt is supposed to show up. August decides to shower in the meantime and slowly strips. For once he’s able to slow down, it’s a nice change from the usual dingy hostel bathrooms (where he constantly looks over his shoulder). Being on the run doesn’t leave much time to just... think. More often than not, he wonders when Hunt will get tired of their _arrangement_ and sell him out to the CIA.

August does the whole nine yards before stepping out. He avoids looking in the mirror; he still can’t get used to seeing his reflection. His once short hair was now fashioned into a long undercut to hide the burn taking up half his face, and facial hair lost its trim appearance. Although Hunt seems to like it his beard (last time he shaved it off the other man made a sly comment that he missed the burn it left).

After drying off, August pulled his briefs back on and let himself fall back onto the bed. Warm and content, he started to doze off. At the sound of a knock he jolted up. Two more knocks followed. _Hunt_. August forced himself up and promptly opened the door for the other.

“Walker,” Hunt greeted him as he set down the duffle he had onto the table and ran his eyes over August.

“How’s your mission going?” August asked, making conversation. It was always awkward when Hunt took his time getting down to business.

“I’m here so good,” he replied vaguely as he shrugged off his jacket. Hunt unzipped the duffle and pulled out rope. “Come here.”

It wasn’t the first time Hunt had restrained him, but it was usually with a pair of cuffs or a zip tie. Rope was new and from the complex knots the other was tying, it’d take August a while to get out of them if needed. “Where’d you learn this?” He asked as Hunt bound his hands behind his back.

Hunt ignored the question and pulled out one last thing. A collar and leash. 

This is a curveball,

August thought as Hunt secured it around his neck. _I wonder what the occasion is for all this._

Hunt tugged on the leash, leading him to the edge of the bed where he sat down. August fell to his knees and watched as Hunt pushed down his jeans and briefs down to his ankles. “Walker,” he said as he tugged the leash lightly.

“I know,” August breathed and leaned in. He brushed his lips over the inside of Hunt’s thigh, the muscle jumped at the touch. He still couldn’t believe that Ethan Hunt, one of IMF’s best, had sensitive thighs. He continued licking and nipping, his own cock hardening at Hunt’s restrained noises. Once he reached Hunt’s cock he dragged his tongue along the underside before giving the head a wet, teasing kiss.

August looked up at Hunt through his lashes before wrapping his lips around him. The other curled his free hand in August’s curls and lightly tugged. Despite everything the man was never too rough.

His eyes fluttered shut as he took Hunt’s shaft deeper into his mouth. August moaned softly around it, he missed the weight of Hunt on his tongue. _His taste_. August hollowed his cheeks and pulled back his head as he started a rhythm.

“Good boy,” Hunt praised, a moan catching in his throat. He pressed his heel against August’s crotch. “Your mouth was wasted by being Sloan’s lapdog,” he continued as August unabashedly thrusted against him. Hunt’s hand tightened in his hair, stopping him from blowing him. “Off,” Hunt said, leading him. He wiped the spit and precum off of the other’s lips.

August bit his lip in anticipation as Hunt pulled out a small bottle of lube. “May I... sir?” He asked glancing at Hunts lap.

Hunt raised a brow and pulled the leash up towards himself, “you can call me Ethan.” August stayed silent and focused on steadying himself on Hunt- no, _Ethan’s_ lap. His fingers dipped past August’s waistband and pull his briefs down. August was jerked forward by the leash, unable to catch himself, he fell against Ethan’s chest.

The sound of the bottle makes August’s breath stutter. “Let me hear you,” Ethan said as he pressed in the first finger making August moaned softly into his shoulder.

August pressed back as Ethan twisted the finger in him. “Ethan,” he groaned. “I can take another.”

“Walker- _ow_ , did you just bite me?” Ethan paused.

“If I’m calling you Ethan, than you’re calling me August,” he said.

“Okay, _August_.” The way Ethan said it sent tingles down his spine. He sighed feeling the second finger press in. He alternated between thrusting them in and scissoring him before angling them at his prostate. August writhed against the other, his fingers grabbing at the rope that bound him.

August cursed and moaned, letting go. “Fuck me, I won’t last much longer.”

“Are you sure?” Ethan asked cheekily as he hooked his fingers. August could only manage out a low whine in return. Ethan obliged him and pulled them out.

August shakily raised his hips to align himself with the others cock. Ethan moved his hands to his hips and slowly eased him down onto it. He settled around Ethan’s shaft before rocking forward. “Oh,” Ethan moaned as he pulled August in for an open-mouthed kiss. It was unusually intimate, August thought briefly, but returned it. It felt... nice to be wanted. He broke the kiss and keeled over, burying his face into Ethan’s neck.

Ethan squeezed a hand between them and wrapped it around August’s shaft. August’s hips stuttered at the surprise, breaking the rhythm he set. “Fucker,” he mumbled hearing Ethan’s low chuckle. He pressed his thumb against the slit, smearing the precum that leaked out.

August took the moment to adjust himself, angling Ethan’s cock better. He picked back up the rhythm, the other’s cock hitting his prostate just right.

“I’m close,” August warned.

“I’ve got you,” Ethan grunted as he thrusted up sharply. August faltered and came in the other’s hand. He laughed weakly noticing his cum hit Ethan’s button up that he had forgotten to take off earlier.

In a fluid motion Ethan flipped them, pinning August onto the bed with his body. He hooked his hands under the back of August’s knees and thrusted into him. “ _Ethan_ ,” August moaned a wrecked voice. “ _Too much._ ” Ethan hushed him with a kiss as he continued to wreck the man beneath him. August sobbed and twisted his fingers in the comforter under him as Ethan’s hips stuttered. He buried himself in August’s oversensitive hole before coming. August let out the most pornographic moan Ethan had ever heard.

After a moment Ethan slipped out of the other. He looked him over, memorizing every debauched detail; August’s lips were swollen and red, his cheeks flushed, and his skin rubbed raw from where the rope and collar had cut into him.

Ethan sat up, pulled his briefs back up, and took off his ruined shirt. He turned back around to undo the collar around August’s neck and run his fingers along the groove it left. “The rope,” August croaked, looking up at Ethan.

“Turn over,” He instructed. Ethan’s fingers deftly moved across each knot. He wrapped up the rope before tossing it aside. Below him, August stretched his sore muscles with a small groan.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting something to clean you off.” August watched Ethan disappear into the bathroom. He couldn’t help but feel on edge. The nice hotel, the _kissing_. It was too much.

“Are you turning me in?” He asked bluntly as soon as Ethan came back out.

“What makes you think that?” Ethan maneuvered August’s legs so that he could clean his cum out of him.

August winced at the rough clothe, “you’re being nice. First, the Radisson Blu, then the fucking and kissing, and now you’re cleaning me out?”

“I can’t be nice?”

“I’m not sure if nice is a word I would have used to describe Ethan Hunt,” he said playfully. Ethan shook his head before climbing onto the bed and kissing August. “Seriously,” August mumbled as he kissed him back.

“If you must know, I’m officially 54 as of today.”

“54? Happy birthday, old man.”

“Come on, this _old man_ is tired,” Ethan said as he pulled the blanket back. August paused, assessing the situation. “Indulge me, August.”

August did as told and settled in next to Ethan. The man wrapped an arm around him almost shyly. August held his tongue and relaxed into the touch. A year ago, he would have waited and smothered Ethan while he slept. August hated to admit it, but he’s grown fond of the man. He could understand why his team stuck with him despite all the shit he put them through.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again in the morning, Ethan was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fics for this ship is disappointing
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even to leave me prompts


End file.
